The problem how to treat sexual impotence in human males has become of great importance for the recent time due to ever-growing loads upon the nervous system, stress conditions, world-wide deterioration of the ecologic conditions, and so on, all these factors producing an adverse effect on man's sexual potency.
In this connection a variety of curative procedures have been elaborated for treatment of sexual impotence in human males, involving a complex of measures of psychotherapeutic, physiotherapeutic, health-resort, and other nature.
However, the affection requires a prolonged and expensive treatment and individual approach to every patient, and proves to be of low avail. It is not infrequently, especially in cases of psychogenic forms of sexual impotence, relapses of the disease are possible, which necessitates repeated or new treatment courses to be performed.
Thus, diverse devices for treatment of sexual impotence in human males have been developed in the recent time. Predominantly such devices comprise a rod one of whose ends terminates in arcuate members adapted to encompass the glans penis along the coronal sulcus thereof, while the other rod end terminates in supporting segments resting against the pubis. One of the modifications of such devices is a device for treatment of sexual impotence in human males (SU, A, 589,978), comprising two parallel rods interconnected with a possibility of rotating round own axis of each rod. The ends of said rods are connected to the arcuate members which form the retainer of the glans penis and the retainer of the penile base, while the ends of the arcuate members establishing the penile base retainer are interconnected through an elastic bundle. Besides, a pair of the arcuate members forming the control retainer is provided close to the penile base retainer.
However, the above-described device, as well as other heretofore-known devices for treatment of sexual impotence in males, fails to provide maximum reliability of fixing the glans penis, inasmuch as the fittings of the front retainer are round in cross-section, whereby its area of adherence to the penile surface is minimal so that the elastic sheathing is liable to rotate, which might result in glans penis slipping off from the closed-up retainer. Another disadvantage inherent in the heretofore-known device for treatment sexual impotence in human males resides in its being incapable to provide maximally accurate individual fitting-up of the device so that the bracer can be adjusted for a smaller length only by cutting off an excess portion, which prevents restoration of the original bracer length in the case of an error.
A primary fitting-up of the device carried out on a non-erect penis might happen inadequately accurate when true penile erection arises in the course of a coitus. In the known device its adjustment is carried out by reducing the length of the elastic element, which fails to provide a correct fitting-up and causes a discomforting sensation during the sexual intercourse, thereby affecting the efficiency of treatment. In addition, a round cross-section of the glans penis retainer components might likewise inflict discomfort upon the patient in the course of penile erection due to a high specific pressure exerted on the penile tissues in the region of the sulcus of the penile corona, nor said round-cross-section can ensure a reliable fixing of the glans penis on account of too small a contact area of the arcuate members of the retainer with the skin surface of the penis, which tells extremely unfavourably on the efficacy of treatment and causes distrust of a patient to this treatment method.